Poly Love
by tookinkyforthis
Summary: Poly Nordics, it's a pretty crappy story but it's fluffy. I'll work on a better one soon, i promise... Characters are Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway and Sweden but for some reason there is a four character limit ;-;


Basically polyamorous nordics, all fluff. They decide to spend an evening in when a blizzard hits their home.

Norway and Iceland aren't related in this, to those who are worried, but also the fact that this group's relationship is platonic (except Ice, Swe and Fin occasionally have 'fun' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and Nor watches but Den isn't usually interested) idk...

Names used. Iceland - Eirikur, Norway - Anderson, Denmark - Matthias, Sweden - Berwald, Finland - Tino. Pronouns I use for them: Eirikur uses they/them (agender), Anderson and Matthias uses any and all pronouns (genderfluid), Berwald uses he/him and they/them (demiboy), and Tino uses he/him (transman).

It was around 4 in the afternoon, the sun had set already because winter. Eirikur sat on the couch, watching the snow hit their window hard as the storm continued to assault their comfy home. Tino was making hot chocolate for everyone and Berwald and Matthias were gathering blankets. Anderson was hugging Eirikur as the sat in front of the fireplace with some Disney movie playing.

The fireplace lit up the room they were in, illuminating their two brown couches and small coffee table. The room had beige walls and a white carpet (the dog sheds and it's fur is white, so to solve all problems they have a white carpet). There were two lamps in opposite corners of the room, and a little light on the ceiling. The room had two big windows (one by the front door and one on the wall to the left), and they provided just enough light during the day. The wall opposite the front door had an entrance to the kitchen, and a little to the left of that opening were stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Berwald and Matthias came down the stairs with handfuls of blankets for them to all cuddle with. Tino came out with a tray that had five mugs of hot chocolate (with whipped cream on top, of course). He set the tray on the table and sat on the couch, cuddling Eirikur and Anderson.

Eirikur was squished in the middle between Tino and Matthias on his left, and Anderson and Berwald on his right. They didn't mind it though, they were cold and their brother's were warm as fuck. They leaned forward to grab the mugs to hand to each person. Tino rewinded the movie to the beginning so they could all watch from the start.

They watched "Bambi" and Tino and Anderson both cried when the mother had died. Eirikur did too but they were a bit too embarrassed to say that they did. Matthias, Berwald and Anderson finished their mugs of hot chocolate first, the other two were too engrossed in the movie.

Sealand and Ladonia were already tucked away in bed so the adults got to watch a movie in their own time and relax. However, Anderson wanted to watch the new Magic Mike movie that came out, the others disagreed. They all settled on Bambi and they had fun watching it, cuddling and being happy.

They all were so warm and cozy, between the fireplace, the blankets, the warm cocoa, and the body heat, they were all slowly falling asleep. They mumbled "i love you"s and Eirikur was the first to fall asleep, Berwald next. Tino slipped out a reminder that they have to have "the talk" with Sealand and Ladonia within the next week (since they were going to start middle school soon) and also that they needed to go school supply shopping.

"Not it." Matthias quickly commented on the sex ed part.

"Just give them some pens for the school supplies, and then as far as sex ed goes they probably already know with the internet." Anderson said slowly.

"I refuse to have uneducated children, going to school making unrealistic sex jokes." Tino said, yawning and laying his head down on Eirikur's.

"Whatever." Anderson yawned as well, slowly falling asleep.

They soon all fell asleep, cuddling each other. Eirikur and Tino ended up giving them the talk, since they were the only ones somewhat willing, and Berwald and Anderson went school supply shopping which was the worst nightmare they ever experienced. Matthias helped by cleaning up around the house and making breakfast then lunch for everyone. The kitchen only caught fire _once._


End file.
